


Three Little Words

by Dalzo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), 好きっていいなよ。| Sukitte ii na yo. | Say I Love You. - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Based off Say 'I Love You', Cussing, F/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark learned long ago that friends were only really there to stab you in the back. She accepted that, and now travels as a lone wolf. With no friends, no boyfriend, and a low tolerance for annoying people, she's trying to make her way through High School unscathed.</p><p>Yet things might start to change after she punches the 'popular guy', Gendry Waters, due to a communication error. Will Gendry convince her that having people be there for you is a positive, or will Arya always be the lone wolf she is?</p><p>Based of the anime and manga, Say 'I Love You' (Sukitte ii na yo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misscomunication

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this as I enjoyed writing and watching the anime/reading the manga. I'd love to hear your feedback :)

_ Arya _

 

I was having _that_ dream again. The one I dreamt of regularly.

“Now,” The teacher at the front announced, her hand resting lightly on Jeyne Poole’s shoulder, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’ll ask only once more, or you’ll all be in class detention. Who hit Jeyne?” Her voice was cold and sharp, and made me shiver in the dream. I looked down guiltily, trying to mask my face.

“IT WAS ARYA!” My eyes widened, as I turned to see my best friend, Beth Cassel, ratting me out. _How could she?_

“Yeah, I saw her do it too Miss Mordane.” Mycha, another friend, spoke up as he nodded his head up and down violently.

“Wait, it was only—”

“Is this true Jeyne?” Miss Mordane cut me off, turning to Jeyne who let out an obvious fake sob, while she proclaimed that it was right.

“But,” I began again, only to be shut down with a glare.

“Out, out, OUT! Go to the Principal’s office, you wretched child. I’ll be giving your mother a call later tonight, Miss Stark!” I sighed, fighting back the tears. If only I could explain the _truth._

“Arya Horseface, Arya Horseface, Arya Horseface.” The chants were never ending as the dream cut to black, before a POV view of being surrounded, chanting the chorus over and _over again._ Only two stood out, as they chanted it, laughing. Mycha and Beth.

It took me a while to register that the dream was over, and the noise that had replaced the cruel chanting was actually my alarm blaring. I reached over to my phone, turning off the alarm and putting back on my bedside table. Through the action, something caught my eye as it always did. The photograph framed, the one of me and my dad. It was two years ago, and I was muddy from a hard football match. I had scored a hat-trick that day, and he was so proud that he proclaimed ‘the day must be documented with a photograph’.

I sighed, letting the sick feeling in my stomach pass, only for it to be replaced with that oh-so-familiar feeling. _Fear._

After a wonderful weekend where I did absolutely nothing but watch movies, YouTube videos, and finished the latest book that had caught my interest, it was time to return to reality. SCHOOL.

I padded out of my room and into the bathroom, where I showered and proceeded to put on my uniform. I looked up from the bathroom sink, and stared right into the steel grey eyes I had inherited from my father’s side. The Northern Look, he called it. I had mousy brown hair, which was almost untameable. The only reason why I _had_ control of my stupid hair was because I started cutting it short a year ago. Today it was even wilder, and I only had one option. Scrunch it into a tiny ball of mess at the nape of my neck. I barely had enough hair for it to co-operate, and the evidence of that was the numerous strands escaping my freshly tied bun. _It’s not like I have anyone to impress, anyways._

I went downstairs and found my two little brother, Bran and Rickon, already seated at the table. I have two older siblings as well. The oldest is Robb, who took over my father’s company after he died. His house is only three blocks down from ours, where he lives with his girlfriend, Jeyne. And then there’s my _sister,_ who’s only two years my senior. She just finished school last year, and is now up in Highgarden studying some stupid fashion course at the local university there. Me and her don’t really get along.

“Morning sweet pea,” My mother greeted me, handing me a plate filled with bacon, toast and eggs.

“Thanks mum,” I muttered, taking a seat at the table where the boys snickered. “What!” I demanded, glaring at the both of them.

“You just look crazy with your hair, and all.” I continued to glare, which worked. I smiled to myself, relishing at how they squirmed.

After breakfast, I helped mum with the dishes alongside Bran and Rickon before saying goodbye and started walking to school. “Arya, who do you prefer? The Wolves or the Ravens.” I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t support rugby, Rickon.” I looked down at him, where he continued to glare at Bran for supporting the ‘wrong’ team in his opinion. “But, I’d choose the Wolves easily.” Rickon fist pumped the air, poking his tongue out at Bran.

“Whatever. Ravens are top of the table, and the Wolves aren’t.” For the next fifteen minutes it took to get to school, I endured the constant bickering. It was always like this, those two walking on either side of me while I stayed quiet in the middle. Like the middle child I am.

“Cya’ later Arya.” They both said, walking off in opposite directions to their group of friends, leaving me alone. Like always…

But that’s okay, really. I prefer it this way. Because in the end I don’t have people who will stab me in the back. I learnt that a long time ago, and I’ve accepted it.

The bell chimed, and I let out another long sigh. I walked off in the direction of my homeroom.

_I’m a lone wolf. Nothing less, nothing more…_

**> o<>o<**

“Hey Horseface.”

“Where are you going? Do you even have any friends?”

“Have you even had a boyfriend?”

“Have you even been kissed?” The high-pitched voices burst into giggles. I was used to this, just as I was used to Beth being the main instigator. I’d learnt that hitting someone didn’t help, it just made the situation worse. But I had to keep my hands clenched by my side and will myself not to react. It was just so hard.

I ignored the nasty calls and proceeded to my next class. Planning out my ideal way of killing Jeyne Poole and her ‘squad’ was an easy way to block out the noise. In fact, I was so out of it that my body didn’t have time to react and right itself when I was knocked to the ground. The binder under my arm slipped under my arm, causing it to burst open and spill out books and loose sheets of paper. I quickly scrambled to pick them up before they blew away.

Only then did I register that someone else had bent down to help me. I looked up, and was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes and million-dollar smile ever. “Here you go,” He said, handing me the papers which I quickly stuffed in my binder.

“Stupid.” I muttered, glaring at him and the fat boy at his side.

“Hey, what’s your—”

I stomped off, missing the insult I knew thatt was coming. Gendry Waters was in that group. The popular one. He was just as bad as the rest of them, and I certainly did not have the time or energy to deal with some stupid piece of shit like him.

 

***

_ Gendry _

 

“Who was that?” I asked, watching as the small girl stomped off. She had these powerful grey eyes that could certainly pull off a glare. And she was kind of… cute.

“Who? That?” Hot Pie’s eyes widened as he pointed to the girl, her stomps still echoing in the empty corridor. “That’s Arya Stark.”

“Hm. She’s sort of… interesting.” I mumbled, still watching as she went.

“If interesting is a nicer word for weird, then your spot on. She’s in my homeroom and English class and I’ve never heard her utter a single noise a part from that one time she told Jeyne Poole to ‘fuck off’. I don’t think she has any friends. Maybe that’s why she’s always moody.”

“You didn’t apologise, you know. I meant to but she ran off before I could say anything.”

“Whatever, forget about her. Look who’s coming towards us!” Hot Pie said with a large grin as Willow Heddle ran towards us, her breasts bouncing with each step.

“Geeennddryy!” She shouted, waving as she went. She practically pounced on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Hey, Willow.”

“Is it true that you went bowling with Beth Cassel and my sister’s group of friends last night?”

“Yeah.” Willow pouted, just as Hot Pie had when he realised she was only hugging me.

“You should’ve invited me,”

“I will next time. I promise.”

“Maybe we can go to karaoke instead. You have such an _amazing_ voice, Gen.”

“Say the date and I’ll go.”

“Okay. I’ll see you guys later.” She said, hugging me one last time before rushing off to her next class.

Hot Pie rather slumped his way to class. “I don’t get it. All these girls _love_ you, and you don’t even notice. If Willow pressed herself against me like that, I’d go ballistic.”

“They’re not in love with me.” I stated.

“No, you just get gifts from them randomly, invited to every freaking fun thing they’re doing, and get molested when they first see you. You are there God, Gendry, and you don’t even see it.”

“Whatever, let’s just hurry to class.” Throughout the whole of English, Hot Pie moaned and groaned about Willow. Gods, was he annoying, always talking about her breasts or her smile. He was a _fool in love._

The bell rang and we quickly got up from our seats, making our way out of the classroom. That was when Hot Pie decided to play a game called: touch-a-girls-arse-and-see-how-they-react. I tried to stop him, I really did.

“Look at that booty! Could use a good grope, considering the perky size.” Hot Pie said, licking his lips as he placed his hand on the poor victims butt. Apparently it was like he touched a hot stove, because he pulled his arm back the moment his hand made contact.

“Huh?” I never even saw the clenched fist coming my way, nor did I register the fact that I’s just gone down a flight of stairs. The only thing I saw were grey eyes, filled with hurt and anger. It was like a swarm of angry storm clouds had overtaken her eyes. They were beautiful. 

“Don’t EVER touch me again!” She shouted, her hands fisted in the school skirt all girls were required to wear. “GOT IT, ARSEHOLE!” I couldn’t help but stare. As angry as she was, it rivalled her beauty. Her hair wildly framing her face, her tiny stature, her angry voice, and _eyes._

She turned around, and he watched for the second time that day she stomped off.

“Gendry, are you alright?”

“What a bitch. Punching an innocent person.”

“I’ll hit her for you, Gen.”

And then I started laughing. Uncontrollably. I startled everyone around me with my manic laughing, but I couldn’t help it. I was gasping for air by the end of it.

“Did you hit your head on the way down, Gen?” Hot Pie asked, genuinely concerned. I shook my head, and chuckled some more.

“Arya Stark.” I whispered, smiling to myself.


	2. Balerion the Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry continues to try to gain Arya's friendship and meets a little friend during the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyouuu for all the kudos and comments on my first story. I REAAAALLYY appreciate it! :)))

_ Arya _

 

“Arya! Hey Arya!” I huffed as I looked at Gendry, waving excitedly like the complete idiot he was, accompanied with that million-dollar-smile of his. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of smiling back.

He’d been doing it all week, all because I hit him. And yes, I soon found out that he _wasn’t_ the one who groped my arse, and it was actually the fat kid, Hot Pie. He was even more stupid than Gendry Waters. Those girls who love to torment me even made my life worse by sneering at me, calling me a slut or bitch. One minute they’re teasing me for never being kissed, the next I’m a whore? ‘Illogical imbeciles, is what you are’ I preach back at them, ‘don’t take your stupidity out on me; take it out on yourselves. After all, you _are_ the ones with brains the size of a peanut.”

I take pride in my comebacks. Even my English teacher, Mr. Lannister or the ‘Imp’ if you’re one of _those_ kids, comments on and appreciates my sharp wit. We share a rare trait. That’s why he’s my favourite.

“Oi Horseface!” Ugh. “You realise you punched the wrong guy, huh?”

“So _everybody_ loves telling me,” I replied, turning to face Jeyne Poole and her little ‘posse’. I was met with a challenge. A cowboy face-off would be the perfect way to describe it. I glared, they glared, and even though Jeyne had three people up on me, I still remain victorious.

“That fact that you even had the _audacity_ to touch him is beyond me!”

“Someone’s been paying attention in English. Do you even know how to spell that?” Jeyne’s eyes flashed with anger, and I swear that if this was a comic she’d have steam protruding from her ears right about now.

“Stop spreading your ugly Horseface germs throughout the school! Got it?” Then she beckoned for her gang to follow her, strutting away as if she owned the place. 

“Horseface. Yeah, real original. It’s not like I haven’t heard it since primary school or anything.” I mumbled under my breath, planning a very gruesome death that involved a toothpick. I’m creative.

“Heeeyy, Stark!” I really hate that smile. And those eyes. _Or not, because they are very gorgeous._ But I hate him. Truly, I do. He’s annoying. And gorgeous. _Stop it, Arya!_ “You know, you really did leave a nasty bruise the other day.” That familiar deep voice said, pointing to a cute dimple on his cheek. Gods…

“I already said I’m sorry, okay!” I grumbled, turning around and pacing my way through the numerous amounts of handball games. The kids were not happy, to say the least. And one of them happened to be Rickon with his buddies. Rickon who probably noticed the very tall and attractive guy by my side, who clearly must have the longest legs ever since I’m practically running and he’s walking this fast like it’s no big deal. Prick.

“I know, I was just joking.” He said when I finally stopped and turned to him with a glare set in place. He looked sheepish now, and was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Although, you did leave my knees all scabbed up. Those stairs are lethal. Just like you.” I sighed, slipping my bag off my shoulder and dropping to the ground, already digging through the numerous books and empty food packets.

“Here,” I shoved the Band-Aid in his hand, watching as he grinned and held it to his heart.

“I really don’t think this little thing will cover up a scar this big.”

“I think you’re set,” His jaw dropped. In my hands was a big bundle of Band-Aid’s, and not just of one size. I had really big ones that would cover the palm of your hands, and the super tiny-sized ones that were _perfect_ for paper cuts. I’m a little clumsy, so I always keep them on me. Maybe I’m just weird like that.

The loud bell suddenly cut through the air, which I was entirely grateful for.

 Plopping my bag back on my shoulder after Gendry had tentatively accepted the Band-Aid’s, I started making my way to Maths.

“You’re very interesting, you know that?” He said in a hushed tone, a total fake-appreciation way.

“And you’re annoying.” I huffed back, increasing my pace which did nothing but tire me more.

“Can I walk you to your class?”

“No.”

“Why not?

“Because…”

“Because why?”

“Just because!” I snapped, turning around to give him a piece-of-my-mind. But his grin stopped me. He pushed his coal-black hair out of his eyes, and sheepishly smiled at me again.

“Can I at least have your number? So we can talk or text?” I was shocked. He really wanted to humiliate me this much, huh. Or maybe he’s actually being genuine. No, that couldn’t be the case. _No one is genuine when it comes to relationships._

“Absolutely not! Now if you’ll excuse me, but I really have to get to Maths.”

“Maybe you could use the company.”

“Is that your way of saying I have no friends?!” I fumed, observing the way his expression changed to shock.

“What? No, of course not! I would never—”

“Stupid.” I muttered while storming away, leaving him stunned and awkward. Mission accomplished.

**> o><o<**

 

When I came to the front gate after school had finished, I saw Rickon and Bran waiting for me like always. They were good-naturedly arguing, but I knew it was going to get heated soon.

“Ready to go?” Rickon blankly stared at me, before pointing over my shoulder.

“Your boyfriends waiting for you.”

“YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! Oh Gods, this is too good. I can’t wait to tell Robb, oh, and Jon will go _ballistic_ when he hears. This is way too good.” Bran jumped up and down like a little kid.

“I’m not her boyfriend. We’re just friends.” Gods, did the guy ever leave me alone. “Although it’s hard to think that someone as cute as her doesn’t have a boyfriend.” I turned around to see that grin firmly in place, and this time I couldn’t stop the blush that was slowly turning my head into a giant tomato.

“No, we’re not friends. We’re acquaintances.”

“That’s harsh,” Bran commented, Rickon agreeing by nodding his head. I sighed, and turned on the spot to face Gendry. I had my arms crossed over my chest to emphasize that I really didn’t have time for this.

“What do _you_ want?”

“I wanted to apologise from earlier. I…I want you to know that I wasn’t implying that. I was just trying to be nice, okay.”

“Well don’t, okay! I don’t need for you to be friendly, I need you to stay away!” I huffed, beginning to walk away.

“Bran, Rickon!” I called, making sure they’d follow. They quickly caught up, looking over their shoulders every once in a while.

“That was a _little_ uncalled for, Arya.” I brushed my wild hair out of my face and rolled my eyes.

“It really wasn’t. He’s just stupid!” The whole walk home, I couldn’t get Gendry Waters out of my head. Especially when I broke off with Bran and Rickon and started walking to the bakery where I worked at. Being alone with silence doesn’t help, it only made me think of him more.

“Arya? Are you sick or something, your face is very red.” My boss, Ravella Smallwood, said while giving me a concerned look.

“Ugh, no, no, no. I’m fine, really!” I released a breath of relief when she walked off to go make some lady’s coffee. I can’t believe I have a red face. Is it from him?

“Can I please have the big chocolate donut with a standard size flat white?” I looked up, and instantly got this uneasy feeling in my gut. This guy must’ve been in his late thirties/early forties, and he always ordered the same thing. After he received his food, he would go outside and eat at the little outside area the bakery owned. Every now and then I’d feel his eyes at me, and when I’d look he’d stare right back. It was really creepy.

“Sure, that’s $7.80.” I handed him the change, packed his donut in a take-away bag and proceeded to make his coffee. I felt his eyes burning into my back. It was disgusting. Once I gave him his order, he did his usual sit-down for thirty minutes before finally moving off to do whatever.

“Arya, could you please help me for a sec’.” I put Gendry Waters and the pervert out of my head, and focused on work for the rest of the evening.

 

**> o><o<**

“You know Sansa’s coming home this weekend?” Bran announced while we walked to school.

“Great. That’s fantastic. Just what I need.” I muttered angrily, quickening my pace. On Monday I was just being pestered by the usual people, now it’s Friday and I have Gendry Waters and a horde of angry girls on my back. And now Sansa’s visiting for the weekend. Perfect.

“She’s not that bad.”

“No, not at all. ‘Arya, you should really consider wearing makeup. Arya, why don’t you let your hair grow out, you look like a boy. Arya, why don’t you wear better clothes’? Blah, blah, blah.”

“Hey, slow down!” Bran said, running to catch up. “She doesn’t say it like that.”

“Yes she does, just you wait. She does the same stupid stuff, and asks the same stupid questions! I can’t stand her!” Bran shook his head at me, while Rickon trudged along with a spring in his step. I sighed. “What’s with him?”

“He’s in love.” I laughed and rolled my eyes.

“With what, his Tamagotchi?”

“I think you’ll find that you and Sansa were the ones with Tamagotchi’s. And he’s in love with some girl in Year Eight. She kissed him on the cheek yesterday after he put some bullies in place or something. Now she’s all he can think about.”

“Does he realise that he’s only twelve?”

“He doesn’t care.” Rickon started skipping whiling humming a happy tune. This is weird. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“That guy from yesterday. Gendry Waters? Rickon said he was your boyfriend.”  

“He’s not, and you completely overreacted.”

“Yeah, but can you imagine Jon. He’d be so over-protective—”

“Jon’s not here!” I snapped, hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder. I looked at the approaching school gates with longing. Please, no more of this conversation, no more.

“I know, I was just… Anyways, what’s this guy to you?”

“He’s nothing, Bran. He’s not my friend, he’s definitely not my boyfriend. Now leave it alone.”

“Sure thing, Arya. You know what dad said. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” He said it in such a tone unlike Bran. Like he was disappointed and upset that I preferred to be alone. He had no right.

“Whatever. I’m going to feed Balerion.” I broke off from Bran and walked inside the school gates, making my way to the side of the school. There I found the familiar black cat with the torn ear. Balerion was a vicious cat, it took me a half a year to get him to like me.

He was a stray that got into too many fights with other strays, and he always hung ‘round the school for some odd reason. So every morning, and afternoon I came to feed him. Someone had to look after him, and I couldn’t bring him home considering we owned three very over-protective and vicious huskies.  
“Here kitty.” I said, opening the mall pack of kibble treats I had and setting them in the plastic bowl.

Balerion purred happily, and brushed himself against my leg before digging into the food. I petted him as he ate, smiling to myself. Maybe I do have friends after all. Balerion and Nymeria are the only friends I need.

 

**> o<>o<**

_ Gendry _

__

It was strange to see her care for this cat. I’d followed her, and intended to say hello. But then she pulled out this small bag of cat food, and set it in this plastic bowl and I found my throat constricted.

This small black cat looking ruffed up and worn out appeared from the bushes, and meowed and purred. One of its ears was missing. “Don’t eat too fast, or you’ll start to feel sick kitty.” Her voice was softer than I’d heard it before.

Suddenly she started humming a tune. It was beautiful, and I stood transfixed. She was so strange and interesting. It was like she belonged to a different world. Then the cat looked up from its food and hissed at me, which stopped the humming and brought her attention to me. Shit!

“What are you doing here?!” She stood up and brushed off her skirt, her face of pure shock and embarrassment.

“That’s a weird thing to keep at school. What’s its name?” I asked, stepping closer where she continued to back away. The cat hissed again, but Arya quickly shushed it and starting petting it.

“His name is Balerion. He’s a little scruffy from too many fights. All he needs is a little care, that’s all.”

“He’s cute,” I replied, giving her a big goofy grin, settling down beside her. I reached out to pet him, but the little devil suck his teeth into my finger before bolting off into the bushes again.

“Stupid. He’s not friendly with strangers, it took me months to get him to lighten up to me!” She yelled after I yelped in pain. She began digging through her back-pack, probably looking for the big bundle of Band-Aid’s.

“No need,” I replied, digging one out of my pocket. “I still got some left from the huge stack you gave me yesterday.” She blushed, looking away as I wrapped the bandage around my finger. “I guess he doesn’t like me.”

“He doesn’t warm up to people. I wasn’t lying when I said it took me months and numerous amounts of treats, mind you. But I couldn’t just leave him unfed.” She was awkwardly looking down, trying to hide her face behind her short messy hair. It was undeniably cute.

“What was that song you were humming?” I asked, giving her a sheepish smile. She flushed even more, and even let out a loud gasp.

“YOU HEARD THAT!” She yelped, covering her face with her small hands.

“Yeah, and it was really good.” I chuckled. “What was the song?”

“It…it was a lullaby. ‘My Featherbed’. I just sometimes hum it and—”

“Well you should hum it more often. It sounds really great.” She gasped again, and looked away. It was a shame. She really did have the most amazing eyes. The bell cut through the air, and I quickly rushed for a pen and ripped some paper from one of my books. I needed to hurry before she left.

Scribbling done the digits and writing my name below it, I handed it to her.

“Here. Since you won’t trade numbers with me, I’ll just give you mine. Call me sometime over the weekend or something, and we can talk.”

“Err, okay…” She got up from the ground again. “I got to get to homeroom.”

“Can I walk you?” Maybe I was getting my hopes up.

“Absolutely not.” She stuffed the paper in her pocket, and nodded at me before taking off.

She really was strange.


	3. Impulsive Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more of Arya's past and Gendry learns of a shocking discovery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hey? Whoops, sorry. I've been busy working on some new projects and keeping up with school and what-not. This is a short one but I hope it's powerful like I tried to make it. Ennnjoooyy!
> 
> It's literally 2 am atm!

 

** ARYA **

Sansa hadn’t been here a whole ten minutes and already she was getting on my nerves. I walked through the door, not expecting her for another hour or so, but when I walked to the kitchen there she was, sharing a slice of lemon cake with mum. They were probably talking about boys, Sansa, more Sansa and me acting unwomanly. Not that mum cared all that much anymore.

“Oh Gods, Arya, your hair _really_ is a mess.” She commented upon my arrival. I started at her, hardly believing the insult that just came from her lips. “Well don’t just stand there, come give your favourite sister a hug!”

“It’s not like I have a choice.” I snapped, giving her a half-arsed hug before stepping away. Her eyes narrowed while mum told me to ‘be nice’.

“What’s with you?” She spat back, right arm resting on her jutted-out hip.

“Nothing,” I replied just as Bran walked in the room.

“She’s moping over her _boyfriend.” That little BRAT!_ Bran’s smirk was wicked, while Sansa’s expression turned to surprise much like my mum’s.

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend?” Mum asked while Sansa grinned wickedly.

“Is he cute? What’s his name, I might know him?”

“Gendry Waters.” Bran answered smugly. This all happened while I quietly protested, making it clear that he _isn’t_ my boyfriend.

“GENDRY WATERS?” Sansa shrieked. “OHMIGOSH ARYA, HE’S SO FIT!” Bran was now laughing due to the fact that Christmas had come early, going off both my sister’s and mother’s expressions. “I remember him from school, the year below me.” She basically swooned. “He was so sweet and nice, and attractive. You scored, big time, Ar.” Gods help me…

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” I exploded. “He’s not even my friend.” I said breathlessly once their attention turned to me. “I definitely don’t fancy him, nor will I ever! Now that this joke is over, I’ll be in my room!” I stormed out of the kitchen, almost barrelling into Rickon, and headed upstairs to my room. From there, I proceeded to clear my head with a few YouTube videos, funny Tumblr posts, and another creative way to kill Jeyne Poole. Then I turned to studying for the upcoming maths test.

This went on for an hour or so, before Rickon knocked on my door, telling me that Robb and Jeyne were here and dinner was about ready. Dinner was fraught with tension and mainly concluded of Sansa talking about herself. Bran would send a guilty glance my way while I stared down at my food, pushing the veggies into the gravy before pushing them out again. I repeated this several times.

“So Arya, how’s school?” I looked up to Robb’s questioning gaze.

“It’s all right, I guess…” I mumbled before taking a sip of water.

“She’s topping English, at the moment. Her teacher rang up the other day, praising her creative writing skills.” My mother frowned as she added; “Although, it was a bit dark…” Robb chuckled, and winked in my direction.

“I think our Arya’s always been a bit dark,” I forced a smile on my face, before glancing back down at my plate.  “As long as it gets the grades, does it really matter?”

“I guess not,” My mother said in a hushed tone.

“Can I be excused?” I asked, all heads snapping my way.

“You’ve barely eaten a thing, Arya!” Mum protested, gesturing to my untouched food on the plate in front of me.

“I’m not feeling all too well. I’ve had— it’s been a stressful week.” My mother looked at me with concern, before her eyes softened and she nodded.

“Take some Panadol then. And an early night of sleep, no more YouTube or studying!” I followed my mother’s advice with the Panadol, but opted for the cool night breeze instead of my bed. I was sitting down in the slightly dewy grassy, pressing my face in Nymeria’s soft fur when I heard the door open. I didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“I’m sorry… You know, from before?” I could just imagine Bran awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when feeling guilty or nervous.

“I know,” I said softly, barely registering him sitting down beside me. “It’s been a tough week, Bran.”

“Tougher than usual?” I turned and met his hard eyes, a strange colour of grey and blue that displayed every emotion he felt. “I know you’re unhappy, Arya. I know— you seem sort of… _depressed_.” I shut my eyes after he uttered the word, my brain trying to come up with some response that protested against it; _that word._

Instead I just let my body fall into the soft grass, reopened my eyes and tried counting the stars like a drunken idiot would. “Do you remember when we’d lay here and stare up at the blue sky?” I didn’t know I was speaking until the hushed sound registered in my ears. I just blurted it out, like my brain was failing at functioning.

“Yes,” I heard the smile in his voice. “We’d make shapes out of the clouds. Rickon would always say a farting man.” I giggled as Bran settled down beside me. “Dad would sometimes join us.”

“And Jon would always be playing—”

“—Chopin’s Prelude in E-minor. It was _so_ sad and mopey. Every time I heard it I felt as if something had died inside me.” He finished for me.

“It was still beautiful. He was an amazing piano player.” I whispered, my brain caught on the ‘ _was’_ part. Maybe he still plays the piano. “It’d always thump in my ears with dad’s deep even breaths were beside me.” It was silent for a time, nothing but the cool night breeze to be heard.

“I miss him.” Bran finally admitted. The tears came then; silent ones, leaking from my eyes. Somehow, like always, Bran knew and his hand moved and covered mine in comfort. We stayed like this for a while, ten-twenty minutes, who knows? Bran gave me one more reassuring pat on the hand before wordlessly standing up and leaving. Just before he went inside, however, he spoke.

“I know you’ll never admit this to yourself, Arya, but you need a friend. _Use him…”_

I let out a long tired sigh, closed my eyes and was instantly taken back to an old memory. It was about seven months ago, when we were in Highgarden waiting at the train station so we could get further in the city. I was with my mother and Sansa too. We were apartment hunting for her and apparently that required my assistance for some odd reason.

I hated the station. It was filthy, rubbish everywhere despite there being at least ten bins, it was much too loud and crowded. Everything about it filled me with disgust. I stepped up to the yellow line, mum and Sansa a metre or so behind me excitedly chatting about Highgarden and the course she’d been accepted into. It was some stupid fashion course or beauty school, I really couldn’t care less.

I switched the balance back and forth from my heels to my toes, making the mistake to look up. It was never-ending, the blue sky, light fluffy clouds here and there. Almost at once did the loud chatter stop and the familiar tune of Chopin’s Prelude in E-Minor started up in my head. I closed my eyes, yet still saw the sky stretched upon the back of my eyelids. I could hear my steady breaths, along with the sad melody and the thumping of my own heartbeat.

_I could fall into this. Fall into this void of never-ending blue and finally become happy. All it took was one step, one single leap... and I’d be there. Happy…_

It sounded foreign, the word ‘happy’. Which is why I did it; or would’ve, had the train come five seconds later. Shocked at myself, I stepped back in horror as the train continued to whizz past before finally halting to a stop.

“Gods be good, Arya, it’s like you have a death wish!” _If only she knew._ “Come on, this is our train. Hurry,” My mother’s sharp commanding voice was enough to get me to compose myself, but throughout the whole Highgarden trip the thought lingered, sickening me and slowly driving me to insanity.

It still lingers to this day…

—Nymeria’s and Shaggydog’s playful fight snapped me out of the trance I was in, but it did nothing to quell the gross feeling in my stomach. Their playful yaps echoed in the night and before I could help myself I reached into the pocket of my skirt and brought out the slip of paper. The moonlight illuminated Gendry’s number and the impulsive decision crossed my mind.

_Perhaps he was genuinely being nice. Maybe he could be a friend._

NO! No, it’s not possible.

With a sigh, I got up from my position and headed for shower before I’d settle into bed, hopefully entering a dreamless sleep.

 

>O<>O<>O<

 

** Gendry **

She hadn’t called. I’d waited and waited, hoping for an unfamiliar number to come up, but there was absolutely _nothing._ Unless you count the stupid scammer that always rang up, claiming that my computer was about to blow up. I didn’t even _own_ a computer.

“Why do you even care?” Hot Pie had asked when I’d visited him at the Café where he worked, _the Kneeling Man._

“She’s interesting.” I replied cautiously.

“She seems like a complete psycho.”

“Hey, that isn’t fair!” I protested. “She’s proba— thanks Sharna,” I mumbled, smiling at Hot Pie’s boss as she placed the delicious Hamburger in front of me.

“It’s always a pleasure, Gendry. You’re me best customer.” She walked off, tunelessly humming some stupid pop song.

“He can also charm the pants of a fifty year old woman going through menopause.” Hot Pie said in a salty tone.

“You’re just jealous because your boss likes me better than you,” Hot Pie grumbled as I took a huge bite from my burger. “As I was saying; she looks like a nice girl, has a mean left punch and is pretty cute when she’s not glaring.”

“She’s always glaring. And are you seriously still hung up over that stupid cat. I remember walking past it one day and it hissed at me like I was born in the Seven Hells.” I grinned goofily.

“Balerion is so cute—”

“I mean, if you’re into that sort of drowned rat look…”

“—and she was so cute with her grey eyes looking so affectionate.”

“I swear, if you let out a weird Anime gasp and start growing pink love hearts for eyes, I will not hesitate to punch you.” I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and immediately protruded it from my pocket with hope. “I just realised that a cat is your bloody wingman. Wow…”

“Damn! It’s just Willow.”

“Just Willow? J- _Just Willow!? Are you bloody insane, or something!?”_ I sighed, and watched as my stupid best friend slump in his seat. “I _wish_ Willow would text me…”

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Hot Pie.” I said, licking off the leftover crumbs from my fingers, taking the plate and handing to Sharna who refused my tip. With a breath, I exited the café and began my walk home.

                                                

>O<>O<>O<

 

“Hey Arya!” I’d finally caught her alone, in the halls as the bell signalled for third period. It was just them in the empty corridor, with just a few year sevens either lost or thinking it’s cool to cut class. Her sigh was loud and he immediately knew she was annoyed.

“Would you _quit_ following me!”

“Why haven’t you called? I was waiting for it all weekend.”

“Why the hell would I call you when I barely know you?” Her tone was harsh and it was clear she tried to quicken the pace, fists clenched by her side.

“Well to get to know me, for starters. I just thought we could chat.”

“I HATE talking on the phone.” _Huh?_

“Don’t you talk to your friends?” I asked, baffled. Maybe Hot Pie was right. She suddenly stopped, and turned in an instant, phone outstretched displaying her contacts. There was only about five or six contacts.

“Family and work! I don’t have friends, you were right!” Her grey eyes looked like two storm clouds, swarming with fierce anger. I was shocked. How could anyone not have any friends? “I don’t need friends; especially when all they’ll do is end up hurting me. I don’t need that in my life, not now or ever! I’m perfectly happy on my own…”

“…why?” I asked in a hushed tone.

“Because the world is filled with backstabbers, and this High School seems to be full of them. I’m only protecting myself.”

“You can’t possibly believe all that?” I protested just as she was abut to walk away.

“Sorry to burst your little bubble, Mr. Popular, but I can.” Her eyes softened, just a little, before she spoke in a softer tone. “I don’t need friends. Really, I don’t.” And then she was scurrying away to her next class. I watched as she disappeared around the corner with shock. _She must be terribly lonely. Or maybe she just doesn’t like me…_

“Hey Gen, you alright? You look sort of… spaced out.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I replied automatically, but still unable to push her from my thoughts.  

“Can we go to Karaoke tonight, Gendry? Pleeeaaase?” I looked down and found Willow clinging to my arm. “You promised last week that we’d go whenever I said.” I didn’t have the will to say no as she faked a pout, obviously meant to look cute but it really only looked silly.

“Sure, sure…” Her squeals echoed in the corridor, and she pressed her body hard against mine as she wrapped her arms around me. Hot Pie could only sulk quietly in the friendzone.  

I couldn’t resist the triumphant grin I sent him. His glare lifted my spirits instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: dalzonii - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dalzonii


End file.
